Dallas
Dallas is a playable character. He is a 44-year-old chain smoker. Due to his previous smoking habits, he is continually out of breath, though this does not affect gameplay. He wears the American flag mask during heists, and is voiced by Simon Kerr. Background Dallas worked for a Chicago mob when he was young. He later climbed the ladder and went from club bouncer to hitman. He has a brilliant mind disguised behind the face of a common thug. When he was thirty he tried to turn two Chicago mobs against each other, resulting in the deaths of policemen and mobsters. A hit was placed on Dallas by the mob leaders, but he managed to survive. While he was in hiding he ran an underground gun range. He also performed hits against drug dealers, wishing to harm the American drug trade. After ten years in hiding, he had what Bain calls a "what am I doing with my life?" crisis. He then decided to steal a shipment of weapons and try to find a criminal crew. Dallas in Payday 2.jpg|Dallas as a contractor in PAYDAY 2. PD2 Dallas.png|Dallas as depicted in the Skills menu. Dallasweb.png|Dallas as portrayed by actor Eric Etebari in the PAYDAY 2 webseries. Dallas.jpg|Dallas in PAYDAY: The Heist. Trivia General *He is modeled after Karl Andersson, a game developer at Overkill Software. *He wears a sepia-brown suit with a faint plaid print during heists, regardless of armor. *He shares his name with a large city in the state of Texas, USA. *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: Cowboy, Touchdown, and Chief.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Each character was originally named by nationality, and Dallas appears as "Russian" in the game files. *Dallas' voice actor (Simon Kerr) also provides the voice for the Bulldozer.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 PAYDAY: The Heist *He is depicted as the "Assault" in the "Upgrades" menu. *The Clown, Beeef, and Alienware masks for Dallas have red and white stripes with stars imprinted on a blue layer, which represents the United States flag. The "Secret" mask for Dallas has a similar red, white, and blue color scheme, but it lacks stars. The golden mask does resemble the United States flag as well, though the mask is entirely made of gold. The "Soundtrack" mask for Dallas also is colored red, white, and blue. PAYDAY 2 *He is depicted as the "Mastermind" in PAYDAY 2. *Dallas, along with Chains, can be seen wielding a Heckler & Koch M416 in the first episode of the webseries. *In the web series teaser trailer for PAYDAY 2, Dallas is nowhere to be seen, and it was speculated that he was the driver of the van. However, it is revealed later in the first episode of the web series that Dallas was already at the bank, as seen on Bain's computer in the beginning. A speculation is that he works undercover in the bank as seen in the second episode of the web series. * Dallas is played by actor Eric Etebari in the PAYDAY 2 webseries. His appearance in the series has him look very different from his in-game counterpart. The actor portraying Dallas has a gray goatee and slightly longer hair. Dallas's voice also lacks the rough "smoker's lung". Despite this, the character has probaly remained the same as Simon Kerr still provides the voice of Dallas, and the slight change of apperance could simply be due to the time difference between the first and second game. ** A tweet from Simon Kerr confirms that he indeed will return to voice Dallas for PAYDAY 2. https://twitter.com/nomisrrek/status/351106126177255425 * From the second episode in the Web Series, he calls the cops and states his name as "Nathan Steele". This could be his real name, or just another alias. Masks Clowns Dallas.png|Clown Beeef Dallas.png|Beeef Alienware Dallas.png|Alienware Presidential Dallas.png|Presidential Golden Dallas.png|Golden Infected Dallas.png|Infected Troll Dallas.png|Troll Soundtrack Dallas.png|Soundtrack Halloween Dallas.png|Halloween Vyse Dallas.png|Vyse's Secret Dallas.png|Secret End of the World Dallas.png|End of the World Category:Characters Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Characters (Payday 2)